Draco Malfoy acosado
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Draco Malfoy quería ser mejor que Harry al menos en una cosa, pero se metió con la chica equivocada. Mi primer one-shot. Escrito en primera persona.


**Esta historia ****se me ocurrió un día en que no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrida… Puede parecer un poco bizarro, como lo ha dicho una amiga, pero me pareció divertido.**

*********

Potter no debe ser mejor que yo con las chicas… no, no es posible. No le interesa nadie, y la estúpida sangre sucia es muy su amiga para tener algo con ella. Tengo que ser primero que él, tengo que hacerlo primero. ¿Pero con quién? Pansy está únicamente interesada en mi apellido y es muy llena de cosas y de "no me toques" y además de todo su familia está pobre… ¡Ni muerto tendría un caso con una muerta de hambre! ¡Y Pansy es fea! ¿Y Millicent? ¡Ni loco! ¡No quiero nada con esa chica repugnante! No hay ninguna chica en Slytherin digna de ser tocada por mí, por el mejor sangre pura de todo el colegio, yo: Draco Malfoy.

–¡Señor Malfoy!

Esa profesora no tiene el derecho de asustarme así. La miré con la nariz fruncida. Odio como esa McGonagall me mira.

–Señor Malfoy, deje de mirar por la ventana y atienda.

La miré con odio. Tampoco tiene el derecho de hablarme así. Me las pagará algún día, ya lo verá, cuando salga de este colegio… Oye, ¿qué hace aquella Gryffindor mirándome? ¿Qué se cree? Me mira como si yo fuera… bueno, yo soy una belleza. ¿Y me sigue mirando? Esa Brown parece que está pidiendo lío. Mejor será que no la mire, sino pensará que estoy interesado en ella y no quiero ni cruzarme con una sangre sucia como ella… ¿es sangre sucia? No me importa, es una Gryffindor igual. ¡Buf! ¿Por qué no saca el ojo de aquí? ¡Qué odio! Bueno… ¡Al fin timbre! No aguantaba más ya esa Gryffindor mirándome a todo momento. Me fui rapidito a mi sala común.

Y lo peor fue que a la tarde ocurrió lo mismo, pero de esta vez se sentó a mi lado y me habló. Increíble. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a un Malfoy? Y lo peor fue que se sentó ahí como si lo hiciera siempre, como algo cotidiano, sin mirarme, colocando la mochila entre ambos. Yo la miré incrédulo, a pesar de todo era increíble cómo se atrevía a sentarse allí. ¿Quién se creía? ¿La miss Slytherin? Esa sangre impura. Y si era sangre limpia no importaba. La odiaba del mismo modo…

–¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –le pregunté, intentando hacer que ella se fuera de allí lo más pronto posible. Era odioso tenerla al lado. Su simple presencia me asqueaba–. Anda con tus amigos sangre sucia.

–Qué educado eres –me espetó con descaro. Bufé, harto–. Me quedaré aquí y no me puedes correr. Si haces algo en mi contra te quitarán puntos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así esa chica? Me daban ganas de sacar la varita y echarle un _Cr_u_ciatus_ allí mismo, por atrevida, pero McGonagall estaba por cerca, revisando los deberes, y tuve que contenerme. Miré a Brown con odio… pero no iba a armar lío por una estúpida chica que cree que puede conquistarme. No lo haría. Continué a pensar en mi plan de vencer a Potter, que quizá, con quince años, ni siquiera habrá besado a alguien… mientras que yo, Draco Malfoy, ya conozco el sabor de los labios de las Slytherin más bonitas. Pero me faltaba algo más, algo que no lo conseguiría en Hogwarts porque nadie aquí merece tener algo más serio conmigo… nadie, absolutamente nadie. Brown continuaba mirándome como anonada y yo la miré despreciablemente, ese jueguito estaba cansándome.

–¿Tienes novia? –preguntó ella de repente, tan de repente que di un respingo. Que _shit_. Ahora me viene con eso.

–¿Quieres callarte? No te importa nada respecto a mí.

–Eso indica que no tienes, ¿no?

Me agarré los pelos. ¡Qué chica pesada! ¿Cómo me la iba a sacar de encima? Ella continuaba allí, sonriendo como una boba, con el mentón apoyado sobre una mano y con el codo sobre el pupitre. Y continuaba mirándome. Se ve que no tenía nada que hacer. Alcé una ceja y suspiré, intentando ignorarla, talvez así dejara de colmarme la paciencia y se olvidara de mí. Me dijo un par de palabras más, pero yo, impasible, ni la oí, la ignoré. Pero creo que no debí hacerlo.

–No provoques, Malfoy, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Hasta ahora no se que quiso decir con eso. ¿Qué yo la provoqué? ¡Yo ni la miré! ¡Ni le hablé! ¿Qué había echo para merecer tamaño castigo? Aquella Gryffindor ya se estaba poniendo un poco atrevidita para mi gusto y eso comenzó a ponerme nervioso. Mi varita estaba ahí, a mano, encima del pupitre… con un solo movimiento la callaba y no me molestaría nunca más. Pero Brown seguía encarándome como si esperara una respuesta o reacción de lo que había dicho. ¿De qué sería capaz esa chica? Balanceé la cabeza y quise prestar atención a la clase al menos para distraerme. No aguantaba más aquella chica mirándome como si me fuera a comer con los ojos. Esa situación ya se estaba poniendo fuera de control. No era que no me gustara que me miraran, porque a pesar de todo, nadie puede evitar mirarme… soy demasiado lindo. Pero no me gustaba que _ella_ me mirara.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

¡¿Qué QUÉ?! ¿Una Gryffindor invitándome a salir? Espera, esa chica estaba bajo un _Imperius _o no sé, estaba loca de remate. Increíble. Sorprendente. Lavender Brown estaba tirándome onda… alcé una ceja.

–¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes?

–¿Qué pretendo? –sonrió ella, con una sonrisa extrañamente burlona y maliciosa–. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Darme cuenta obviamente que me di… ¡pero era absurdo! Ella quería _algo_ conmigo. Pero yo no quería, no _quiero_. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que puede siquiera hablar conmigo? Que chica pretenciosa, demasiado para mi gusto. La miré, y sus ojos me atravesaron. Sonó el timbre y por primera vez quise quedarme, pero ella no se movió. No tenía miedo, obvio que no, yo no tengo miedo a nada, y menos a una chica, y menos a _esa_ chica. Pero ella esperó… esperó a que yo me levantara. Estuvimos así hasta que la profesora McGonagall nos corrió del aula.

Yo apuré el paso a mi sala común, pero ella me alcanzó y caminó a mi lado. El corredor estaba completamente vacío, y yo ya no aguanté más.

–¿Qué quieres al final? Me aburrió el juego, Brown.

Ella no me respondió. Sólo me empujó, me tomó por la corbata, abrió la puerta de un armario que estaba cerca y me metió adentro. Ella entró enseguida y trancó la puerta con un hechizo que no conocía. Saqué mi varita, pero ella me la quitó de un manotazo y la echó a un lado. Mi corazón disparó y, confieso, tuve miedo. ¿Qué dije? No, no tuve miedo, tuve curiosidad. Estaba un poco oscuro dentro del armario, y ella, con un leve empujón, me sentó en el piso. Se sentó en mi regazo frente a mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura. Me jaló por la corbata y me besó.

Quise empujarla, pero no me resistí… esa sangre sucia se atrevió a besarme… y no sólo a besarme, sino a quitarme la corbata y desprenderme la camisa. Mi amiguito ahí abajo comenzó a despertarse, y no supe cómo salir de esa situación. ¡Espera! Mi varita estaba allí a mi alcance, estiré el brazo y la tomé. Conjuré algunos hechizos, pero no funcionó ninguno.

–Bobito… estás trancado aquí solito conmigo.

Y volvió a besarme; me quitó la túnica, la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines. Ah, bueno, eso se estaba poniendo realmente grave… esa…esa Gryffindor sangre sucia. Qué… qué osada, qué atrevida. Pero si estaba provocando tenía que arcar con las consecuencias. Ah, sí. La tomé por la cintura, la coloqué contra el piso del armario y me tendí sobre ella. Lavender se sorprendió, y me sentí inmensamente feliz por haberla sorprendido… Bien, un punto para Draco.

Ahora iba a ver de lo que soy capaz: la besé y le quité la túnica, la camisa y le subí la falda, acariciándole las piernas. Ella se sobresaltó, no lo esperaba, obvio, qué bien, pensó que yo no iba a hacer nada, que me iba a dejar violar… ¡qué ni sueñe! Le besé el cuello, descendí a sus pechos y luego hasta su ombligo. Bien, a pesar de grave, la situación estaba caliente… después me bajé el pantalón y le subí la falta, culminando así lo que ella había comenzado.

Y unos minutos después, yo ya era mejor que Potter al menos en algo. Pero eso no me alegró mucho cuando, al día siguiente y por el resto de mi vida, Lavender Brown no me miró, no me habló y ni siquiera se atrevió a acosarme nuevamente.


End file.
